The present invention relates to an improved tamperproof construction for preventing unauthorized turning of the actuating nut of a fire hydrant.
By way of background, unmodified fire hydrants can be opened by anyone having a wrench which can turn the hydrant nut. This results in needless waste of water. In addition, the unauthorized opening of such nuts can result in the accumulation of water in the hydrant above the frost line, and such an accumulation of water, when frozen, can result in damage to the hydrant.